my life
by Teamedwardcarlisle529
Summary: Alice is living her life with her boyfriend jacob black,but jake imprints on little amber who is only 1 at the time.he gets mad dumps alice then abuses her at school and blackmails her to the point of her running away
1. charcters and story line

My life

Charcters and story line

Alice:duaghter of bella and carlise,twin or rose 15

Rose:Alice twin 15

Erika:sister of alice twin to amber 3

Amber:erikas twin,sister to alice 3

emmett:brother to bella 18

Edward:brother to alice 17

esme:sister to alice 23

Bella:mother to rose,alice,erika,amber,edward, to carlisle 20

Carlisle:town doctor,husband to bella,father to erika,amber,alice,rose,edward,esme 22

Alice is living her life with her boyfriend jacob black,but jake imprints on little amber who is only 1 at the time gets mad dumps alice then abuses her at school and blackmails her to the point of her running away,when she does she meets a special someone and joins a couple bands


	2. preface

My life preface:

I have to get away.i look a the last letter.I had 24 hours to do so,i still have two hours its going to be diffucult its only 10 in the morning and my family is here then i get news the family is will be my chance as i watch the clock and wait for the family to leave rembering my sisiters laughs all the good times we it times we had they leave with a simple goodbye thye thing i will be home when they come back but there wrong i grab my suitcases and put them in the car and wish my life goodbye and drive away from my life


	3. Chapter 1! the letter

My life chapter 1

I sat in my room,its a normal friday off of school My father comes in with a letter i know its from HIM or jacob black my ex-boyfriend who is cruel and blackmails me."thanks daddy"i said trying to hold back tears.I opened the letter and read:

**_Hey ally Bally_**

**_You have until noon tomorrow to get out off of your house,if you dont i will KILL all of your family and friends!_**

**_Love you :)_**

**_Jake_**

SHIT!Well i guess i'll start packing.I grabbed my suitcases and locked my door.I went to the closet and grabbed all my clothes and shoved them in my 6 suitcases i put the suitcases in my closet and unlocked the door."Alice time for family movie night!"My brother Emmetts voice boomed from downstairs."coming"I ran down the stairs and sat in the only lounge rest while the family came and sat while dad put the movie in.I didint pay attetion to the movie. it was over i got up when it was over,i though no one noticed until mom called out to me"Ali is something wrong?"She asked."no mom i was daydreaming"I said and ran to my room and slammed the door.I took out my camera and took pictures of my room,then went to the twins room and took pictures of them sleeping.I put the pictures on my laptop which was going with me.I was thinking about iof i should leave because jake is a werewolf while my family are vampires except me,rose,erika and is my mom and emmett is her brother so we call him are Adoptive brother.I got a text from jacob."Dont even think about telling your family or the pack will kill amber since shes my imprint!"

Oh yeah my ex-boyfriend imprinted on my baby sister amber when she was 1!Also paul anthor wolf imprinted on erika when she was 1 too!Jeez the twins are three but they look like they are six!I wouldnt let them kill my family so i would leave.I climbed in bed and fell asleep i got up it was 5:30 so i got up and went to see if anybody was one was up no one was up so i took my suitcases and put them in my pink jeep wrangler.I finish and go in side and get dresses at 7 i start breakfeast for the family."Morning Ali"Called my dad."good morning daddy"I replied with a smile my father came and hugged and i finished breakfeast and ate by the time we finished it was they went and got dressedI went to my fahters study and took about $29,000.I went to my room to think about how i will get out my fahter came in and told me they were going to the mall.I told him i was going to see jake"ok well becareful and be home by 2 for a family meeting"they went and got the otheres in the car then they left with a simple"bye ali"I quickly grabbed my purse and other suitcase i didint put in the car and my keys.I ran in the kitchen and got some food from the pantry.I would go shopping after i got a house but for now it will be a hotel.I went to my car put the rest in there and got in and drove away from home.I let one last glance over my shoulder.I drove past the forks sign and whispered "Goodbye my life"I drove to get i stooped at a hotel to take a days later i past the Welcome to California new life.


	4. Chapter 2 new home

Chapter 2

I pulled into the hotel and booked a room for a month.I went and got my luggage.I went to my room and got my laptop out and looked at houses but they were too high for now i would need a job.I went and saw a sign advertising:

_**Great job offer!**_

_**Must be 15 or orlder and live near hotel or in hotel!**_

_**Looking for a singer for or nightly show!**_

_**Ask for more details at front desk!**_

I went to the desk and got the job.i was so excited thye would pay me 200!

I went back to my room and took out my song book and started to write a new song after i finished i went down to the stage and waited for the dinner to start to start a young blonde handsome guy came up to meHe was a vampire cuz he had gold eyes like most of my family."Hello i'm performance was awsome.i see great things in you.i own my own company and i have a couple it would be awsome if you would begin a band" exclaimed."i would love to!But is this a job offer?"i asked confused."yes and no.i also would love to go on a date with you!"he replied."of course i will go on a date with you and create a band"I replied with a smile."AWSOME!"He exclaimed." "Do you mind if we go to my room though cuz my lyric book is upstairs"i repliedWe went up to my room i went to the kitchen and got us water and went back to the frontroom,jasper was sitting on the couch looking through my lyric book."wowo theses are some really good songs,they would fit perfectly with some of my bands."observed. "Bands?" i asked confused."yes here heres my card of bads i have"he sadi as he handed me a card that read:

_**Whitlock Hale**_

_**Owner of star dazzled corporation**_

_**Bands:**_

_**Bon jovi**_

_**Buckcherry**_

_**Creed**_

_**Avengesevenfold production manager**_

_**.com**_

"thanks"I looked around the room and was shocked at something."Are those guitar cases?""Yes i play guitar i have 12 guitars 5 are acoustic and the rest are electric the amps are in the other going to right a new song so if you want to help you can"Jasper clapped out a beat and i started to sing

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_  
><em><strong>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Caught in a bad romance<strong>_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_  
><em><strong>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Caught in a bad romance<strong>_

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!**_  
><em><strong>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Want your bad romance<strong>_

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!**_  
><em><strong>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Want your bad romance<strong>_

_**I want your ugly**_  
><em><strong>I want your disease<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want your everything<strong>_  
><em><strong>As long as it's free<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want your love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love-love-love<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want your love<strong>_

_**I want your drama**_  
><em><strong>The touch of your hand<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want you leather studded kiss in the scene<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I want your love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love-love-love<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want your love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love-love-love<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want your love<strong>_

_**You know that I want you**_  
><em><strong>And you know that I need you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want a bad,your bad romance<strong>_

_**I want your loving**_  
><em><strong>And I want your revenge<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and me could write a bad romance<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want your loving<strong>_  
><em><strong>All your love is revenge<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and me could write a bad romance<strong>_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_  
><em><strong>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Caught in a bad romance<strong>_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_  
><em><strong>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Caught in a bad romance<strong>_

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!**_  
><em><strong>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Want your bad romance<strong>_

_**I want your horror**_  
><em><strong>I want your design<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you're a criminal<strong>_  
><em><strong>As long as your mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want your love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love-love-love<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want your love<strong>_

_**I want your psycho**_  
><em><strong>Your vertical stick<strong>_  
><em><strong>Want you in my room<strong>_  
><em><strong>When your baby is sick<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want your love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love-love-love<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want your love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love-love-love<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want your love<strong>_

_**You know that I want you**_  
><em><strong>And you know that I need you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want a bad,your bad romance<strong>_

_**I want your loving**_  
><em><strong>And I want your revenge<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and me could write a bad romance<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want your loving<strong>_  
><em><strong>All your love is revenge<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and me could write a bad romance<strong>_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_  
><em><strong>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Caught in a bad romance<strong>_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_  
><em><strong>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Caught in a bad romance<strong>_

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!**_  
><em><strong>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Want your bad romance<strong>_

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!**_  
><em><strong>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Want your bad romance<strong>_

_**Walk walk fashion baby**_  
><em><strong>Work it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Move that bitch crazy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Walk walk fashion baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Work it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Move that bitch crazy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Walk walk fashion baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Work it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Move that bitch crazy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Walk walk fashion baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Work it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Imma Freak bitch baby<strong>_

_**I want your love**_  
><em><strong>And I want your revenge<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want your love<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't wanna be friends<strong>_

_**(The Same But In French)**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_  
><em><strong>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Caught in a bad romance<strong>_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_  
><em><strong>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Caught in a bad romance<strong>_

_**I want your loving**_  
><em><strong>And I want your revenge<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and me could write a bad romance<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want your loving<strong>_  
><em><strong>and all your love is revenge<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and me could write a bad romance<strong>_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_  
><em><strong>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Caught in a bad romance<strong>_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_  
><em><strong>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Caught in a bad romance<strong>_

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!**_  
><em><strong>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Want your bad romance<strong>_

_**"**_Thats perfect alice!"  
>"Jasper i love u and i need to tell you something." "Ok and i love u too."<p>

"jasper i know what you are your a veggie vamp my family are veggie vamps to my mom was turned by giving birth to me and my twin sisiter when she was human but shes only 15%" "ok well atleast we know your family will approve of me"he laughed"I hope they do"I went and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 3 car crash and news

_**Chapter 3 Car accident &News**_

*Two Months*

Jasper and i now live in alaska.I was driving to jaspers when i slipped on ice.I lost control of the car and rolled down the hill.I was in so much pain.I sat there for what seemed like hours until i felt cold hands on my face."Ali are you ok?"asked a worried jasper."No i can feel anything!"i replied trying to hold back tears."Shh ali just take some deep breaths we're going o get you out."said anther voice that sounded like dad."Daddy?"i asked confused."yes baby daddies here"He replied about ten minutes they got me out of he car,jaspers eyes were pitch black."jasper go hunt,your eyes are black."i left to go hunt."Ali baby can you feel anything?"dad asked worried."No i cant"I was crying by then."Shh ali its ok i'm going to take you back to the houe."dad claimed.I went in nd ot of i woke up i was in bright room with a brigh ligh abpve me that i reconized as dads office in are alaska house."Jazzy?Daddy?"i asked woozy."shh its ok baby we're here."replied my that moment the baby kicked.(*yes i'm pregnant.I was on my way to tell jasper when i got in the car accident.*)"Umm love is it just me or did you gain weight or is it my eyes?"Jasper asked confusly."Jasper i'm pregnant"i fainted,He would of hit the floor if daddy wouldnt of caught put it up on the couch next me."Ali i need to do an exam"Dad said urgently."Why"i asked."ali during the car crash a piece of glass went into your somach.I need to see if the baby is still alive honey."He explained while getting the stuff for an eam out."the baby is it..."i screamed the baby kicked really put the wand to my belly and the baby trashed"Ali ok."dd stopped the came and held me in his arms."shh ali calm down its four months babys a told started to wake righ when the baby decieded o kick really hard and i screamed."Ali im so sorry"jasper exclaimed"shh love its oki'm really hapy but we need to name her."i told him trying to calm him down."Her?Its a girl!"He said happily."yes a girl"I replied at least hes hppy now."How about jalce or asked happy." casper?" i asked"its perfect love"He replied and kissed me passionetly we wold of ontinued if dad wouldnt of cleared hi throat."OWWW!She definetly gets your kick."I said as i rubbed my belly."i'm so sorry exclaimed."shh jazz plz just moving,its probably way to small for her in i'm four months and what we just had it what a month ago?" i told him trying to calm down."umm ali if the growth keeps up you'll be due in less then a month."dad explained. " dd can i just stay here it will be a lot easier then me having todrive here everyweek or so then back to m house or jaspers."I asked hesintantly."sure we have your room set others are onNever ,rose,erika and amber are back the boys are like a mile out from the house."he exclaimed."ok"i replied happily.(*yeah i get to see the family!*)"Carlisle..."Mom walked in a screamed."ALI! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH BABY GIRL!"She went to go hug me but i jumped behind dad."ali cant i hug you?"she asked hurt."mom i would love to hug you its just i dont want to hurt the baby mom.I'm for months pregnant."I eplained.I heard three others were standing at the door the boys must still be ou or coming home."hi guys."i told stood there with a shock and scared epression,erika and amber ran up and huged my legs."Hey girls"I said i went to kneel down when we heard a muffle ripping sound and pain shout through my body i started twitching and couldnt control it.I went to fall back but was caught by edward,emmett, and didi they get here?I couldnt pain was to much."ali can you hear me?"dad asked worridly."Yes!"I screeched in pain."Rose take the girls out of here!Bella i'm going to need you."Dad ordered.I screamed in bwas a horrible pain lik thousands of knives slashing me."Daddy mke it stop!"i screched in pain."ali he plecanta detched.I need o do an emercancy c section."Dad explained while i heard metal."fine just make it stop!"i screamed th baby injected me and i became seemed like forever until a faint girly cry filled the then everthing went i "woke up" i was in a clouded filled white room.I saw my grandma renee who was dieing in are local hospital."hello in the middle of earth and is here you need to choose bewteen living and yu want to live you have to stay here for a couple if you go to die you go hrough those golden gates,there someone from the family will meet you probably grandpa phil."Sadi grandma renee." want to live grandma"I replied."ok sweey we will sit here toghter until we go back to !"she sat down and talked for hours then she said e can return we got up and hugged then we went are seperate ways.I felt coldness and started to shiver vilently."Ali?" i heard dad aske worridly.I opened my eyes to see mom and dad standing n the room,mom looked lke she was crying.I was sivering horribly."W...h...a...t?"i asked while biting my lip."shh ali go to bed,jaslin is healthy,shes about seven months.i esimated wrong."dad said piked me up and took me to his room since they have tons of blankets cuz mom still needs to sleep,he put me under and put a heating pad under instantly warmed me up."Can i see her plz daddy"I begged him."sure baby i'll go get he"dad kissed my forehead and left to get camr back with the most beutiful baby i was perfect'she had blonde hair like her daddy and blue eyes like came and gave her to me.I was nervous but once she was in my arms i relaxed so munch we fell i got up to her screaming."shh jaslin its ok."Isaid "honey shes hungry do u want to breast feed?"asked daddy."sure"i taught mehow to breast feed her


	6. Chapter 4 the family finds out

*2 months later*

I'm sitting in my dressing room waiting for the concert to begin."alice its time!" jazzsaid holding jaslin who looked6 months.I quickly got up kissed both of them and went on one stage i got greeted with a staduim full of screams."Hello alaska"I audience screamed in response"lets start with a up beat song!"i screamed andsignaled the band to romance came was an amazing song but i had to act sexy like a stripper.I hada stripper outfiton tonight was the devil but i had it under a rip off just the right time i could just pull on the hem and it would break.I was looking in the crowd to see the guy counting downtill i pull he was on one i pulled and saw six shocked my family was here. I would have to go through the performance knowing my family was watching me act "like a slut/stripper.I finishes and put a short black dress my mask?" "right herebabe" he replied as he slapped my ass. "HEY!" i giggled. This performance was like a play so they had to set up the stage so i had to sit in my dressing room or help move they finished i walked oon stage and sat on a stool.I motioned the band to start.I jumped off the stool i was on and landed like a vampire and let out a low song was show me your the end of the song i eneded up as a vampire but i ended with a bruise on my leg cuz i ran intgo a bed frame chasing one of the people i had to turn into a vampire. I did about fifteen more songs then i went to theback and changed. Then i went to the family room and sure enough jaslin was screaming.i went and picked her up and she was really warm for a baby. "jasper where the first aid kit?" i asked not panicking like jasper. "right here" he said as he stuck the thermoter in jaslins ear. "babe her yemp is 100 degrees." There was a knock at the door "WHAT!" i said frustrated. "alice it me let me in" dad said calmly "i might know whats wrong with jaslin!" he said as i ripped the door open to let him walked over to jaslin "when was the last time she ate?" "about two hours ago but she spit it righ tback up" jasper signed. "it looks like she has the we will do is take her home and i will give her some meds to stop the fever and her cring"Dad said as he picked her up she settled a little at the coolness of his we got home dad flinted upstairs with jaslin. Jazz and i followed at my human we opened the door dad was listening tojaslins face went grim. "Daddy whats wrong" i asked shakily. "Ali she has a hole in her stomach.I'll needto do surgery." He explained. I fell to my knees and started bawling."shh ali" said jazz as he picked me up and carried me to are wouldnt be going to hunt set me on the bed "Jazz go!" i yelled at him Jazz left with a kiss on my check.I heard jaslin cry then it went silent.I quickly got out my song book out and wrote a song called "stand"After i decieded to take a walk when i heard "BELLA I NEED U NOW!" I started to get scare.I fell against the wall and just cried mt eyes must of heard cuz she came out and sat on the floor next to me."ali i'm sure shes in good hands she has mom,dadand aunty snow"Rose said soothingly."i'm going for a walk thanks foir cheering me up rose." i said as i got up.I made it to the stairs whne i got a text _"We will be done in 5 minutes baby girl".xoxox daddy_. Thank god i went to go down the stairs when i felt light headed and fell down the hurt like hell. I layed there and i heard a gasp and cold air then "ALI?"asked dad worridly Iwent to answer him but got cut off by a fountain of blood. "oh ali." dad said near picked me up and everything went i woke up there was beeping of many monitors. I tried talking when dad stopped me "ali dont you have a breathing tube in"dad said. Then dad took the tube out."what happened?" i aske dconfused."Ali you fell down the stairs when i got to you you were 45% alive you lost alot of blood. i gave you like three tranfusions."dad said sadly. There was a knock at the door. "yes jasper you can bring her in alice is up"Dad said and jasper walked in with a little girl. "whos that and wheres jaslin?" i asked."love this is only eightmonths biut she looks like shes two years love."jazz explained. "WHAT! cant be i was only out for hours maybe days!"i yelled. "ummalice your were out fopr six have a strange illness we dont know about."dad said calmly "WHAT!NO!WHY ME!"i yelled. "shh alice calm down"dad said. "Mommy?"jaslin asked. "yes baby come here and give mom a hug." i said. She ran up to me and gave me hugi thought nothing would ruin this moment until i started to lose my eye sight."jazz take jaslin and take her out"dad ordered.I felt jaslin be lifted from my arms "ali how many fingers em i holding up?" dad asked worridly "i cant see!" i said. "Ok i have to put eye drops in when i do blink a couple times"dad said as i heard cabnet doors open and i felt the coldness and the fourth blink i could see. "how many"dad asked holding up four fingers "four" i said calmly." ok now thats out of the way i need to give you two antibiotic shots every six hours"dad said as he got out the shots. I gulped and started shaking violently. "shh ali calm down its ok." dad saod as he rubbed mt back and wipped alcohol on my arm. "just hurry up!" i nearlyt screamed. Dad gave me the shots i yelpt after he pulled the last needle out." there baby girl we're done."dad said "ok i'm going to bed" i said and went to my followed so i allowed him to be in my i went to sit down my muscle stiffened."dad" i hurt really bad dad came and picked me up and layed me down "shh ali your circulation is getting cut off we need to get your !" dad said. Mom came with some loose shorts and a tank top "carlisle out!" she oredered. Dad left mom got me dressesd and i went to bed with a soft click of the door saying dad came back in. In my dream i saw god? "hello alice i know you ahte this dieses so there will be a gold envolope which has what you have in it,good luck my sweet child" he said as he kissed my forehead.I woke up and looked under mt pillow top find the letter i ripped it open it said

Coflupnebties(co-flu-nemo-bties)

Symtoms:

High fevers

loss of sight

dizzyness

loss of nutrients in blood

In worse cases: comasthat last more then a week

Treatment:antibiotic shots,for worse cases amonth straight and every six hours

"DAD!"i screamed. "yes" dad said as he rushed into my room"here" i said as i gave him the read the page and his face went to sorrow."i'm sorry baby girlyour going to need the shots." dad signed

(1 months later)

I'm coflupnebties free!


	7. Chapter 5 accident prone

(*4 months later*)

Today it was November first. Jaslins first birthday but she looks like she's two and a half. But finally the fast growing stopped so she will grow at a normal rate by her second birthday she will look three wanted a bouncy castle for her birthday so me and jazz bought her a bunch of them. So now she's jumping with emmet when we hear a scream and then crying. I turn to see jaslin on the ground holding her arm. I ran up to her and put her in my arms i went to look at her arm when she screamed "no i want grandpa!" as on cue dad came over."shh baby girl grandpas her" he said as he looked at her arm."Alice its need to cast it and it will be in a cast for a month or two "dad said calmly."ok.i'll get jazz since she won't like it" i said then screamed "JASPER!' "yes love?" my wonderful fiancée said as he flinted up "jaslin broke her arm and we all know she will freak out." i explained"ok" he whispered at went to go by jaslin who was sitting in the grass."hey baby girl. We need to go to grandpas office so he can fix up your arm.I promise there will be no needles!" jasper said was like me and Bella she hated needles. "NO! "She screamed she didn't believe jazz. "Honey if you won't let us you'll be in pain "jazz said "fine "she finally agreed. Jazz picked her up and we went to dad's office. "you can just set her on the table "dad said as he got the stuff out. Jazz set her down and she just whimpered."ok sweetie what color do you want?" dad asked her. "PINK!"she replied happy. "of course your just like your mom her first cast was neon pink too" dad said Dad out her cast on. "Jazz can you take her to bed i want to talk to dad "i said. " on jaslin I'll read you beauty and the beast "jasper said as he ran after her. "Ok Ali what's wrong? "Dad asked concern" i think I'm pregnant" i explained. "ok then, lay down on the table and I'm going to fell your belly and if it fells swollen I'll do an exam" dad explained. I hoped on the bed and dad walked up and pressed lightly on my belly and I cried in pain "ok Ali I do fell swelling so I'll do an exam" dad said as he got out the ultrasound machine." Ok Ali it will be a little cold baby girl" said put the gel on my tummy and i shivered. He startedc the exam and his face went shocked."daddy whats wrong?" i asked worridly"Ali your pregnant with twins"dadexplained. I stood there schocked."Ok"i said still sudden i was in dads arms."congrats baby girl"dad said as he kissed my forehead."call a family meeting iwant to tell everyone at once"i said.

(*15 minutes later*)

we were all sitting in the living room."guys i'm pregnant! w/twins!"i said joyfully. Everyone came and hugged me ecept jazz who was in the cornerwith no expression on his face."jazz?" i asked hesinatley as i stepped forward."jazz?your mad arent you!" i to run up stairs but tripped. Luckily dad caught me. "shh ali jazz is justin schock" dad murmurred in my clutched onto daddy, who picked me up and carried us to the he sat down with me on his lap and i snuggledinto hischest as sobs raked my about ten minutes jasper came and knelt in front of me."ali i'm not mad iwas just schocked. love i promise u i'm not mad" jasper saidhonestly. "will this show u i'm not mad?" at that jasper attacked my lips and kissed me like a mad man. We stopped when emmettcleared his throat "umm jazz i dont think dad will appreciated if alis pregnant on topof anther pregnancy" We all laughed at that. "jazzy we need to get the wedding planned, before is show" I said "dad how long till i show?" i asked. "less than 2 months" dad sighed. I jumped up really fast "HOLY SHIT!THAT GIVES ME LIKE A WEEK OR TWO TO PLAN!FUCK!"i screamed. "ALICE!" my parents yelled in union." sorry just freaking out a bit!" i yelled. The babys kicked really hard and i doubled over in knees gave out and i fell to the floor."ali!" jazz yelled.

"i'm ok the babys are just kicking." i said in bewteen heavy breaths."ali thats why you cantbe stressed the bbays will kick you and you will bruise in the inside and out." dad signed.(**dad still felt bad about mom with us, he didnt know what to expect and me and rose nearly killed mom**) "ok jazz get me up plz."i sighed. Jazzy came and picked me up and carried me to are room."love gthe band should call any moment." jazz mutteredwhile lap top went off. "hello, hello you have a web cam request" I quickly grabbed the lap top and answered the call."Alice!" the band screamed. "hey guys me and jazz have something to tell you well rather two things" i sad. "ok" the band said confused. " !1) i'm getting married and 2) i'm pregnant with twins!' I nearly band screamed ecept the boys who looked at us with the "women" look." guys settled down the wedding will probablt be nbext weeknd real smalljust the family" i said. "how far along are you" valerie asked"i dont know, i will show in less then two months though" i signed." i better go oh by the way the tour has to be post poned unless val wants top sing" i said. "sure, ali i got your back" val said as we signed off.

(the next week) (during the cermony)

"do u alice mary brandon cullen take jasper whitlock hale as your husband" asked. "i do" i said happily. "do u jasper whitlock hale take alice mary brandon cullen as your wife" "i do"jasper said as he stared into my eyes. "you may now kiss your wife ." we kissed and left. Jasper was now a cullen we deiced to let me keep my last name. All sudden the baies kicked really hard. "OOWW"i screamed and grabbed my belly. Jasper came and picked me up and took me to are room. esme and rose were waiting to get me put of my gown, when they did i was ion shorts and a tank and i layed down. The babies were kicking really hard and then i started to puke up blood and i heard a crack and i felt pain. "DADDY!'i screamed in pain. I ran to the bathroom and probablypuked upa pingt or two of blood. Dadran in "ali!"he ran to my side and placed his hand on my sides, i screamedin pain."ali i think the babys broke some of your ribs. i'll need to take you to my office.i'll set up a room for you to stay in in my office."dad replied as he picked me up and rushed to his office. the boys must of already set up a room becuase dad lead me there a door and there was a bed and medical equimpent all around it. "ali i'm going to keep u in here for your pregnancy ok?"dad asked. "whatever as long as the babies are safe" i said.

(12 weeks later)

I'm four months pregnant and gaining weightevery day soon i'll be so fat i cant se emy feet

(2 months later)

well i cant see my feet far i gained 48 lbs. Dad estimated i owuld gain bewteen 60-80 we would get to see the sex of are smeared the gooey stuff on my belly."Well theres baby A growing normally and theres baby B groeing normally too"dad said."ok but are they boys or girls?" i asked hyper."A is a baby girl and B is a baby.. girl also"dad said. "yeah more pink and purple" dad addes me and jazz was happy to be a older sister. When we told her she would have sisters she screamed in covered his ears and said "jeez will the screaming ever stopp!"

"just wait till i'm in labor dad it will be ten times worst" i laughed dad flinched thinking about it


	8. Chapter 6 here comes babies!

(3 months later)

I was due any i've been taking it easy for the past week.I went to go to the bathroom when i felt something warm gush bewteen my legs."DAADY!"i screeched.I felt a contraction "whats wrong ali?" Then he say it. "Bella the babies are coming!" dad yelled as he picked me up and flinted to his was there got in an tore my clothes off and got me in a gown. "ok ali i'm going to check how far you are." dad said softly as he put some gloves sudden i felt dad inside me and i screamed "MOTHER FUCKER!' " i know ali your 5cms a 7 i'll give you an epideral" dad softly repiled." I want jasper!" i yelled. "ali i'll go cal him but i'm sure his phone is off since hes hunting" dad sighed and left and cme back five minutes later. "i'm sorry ali but he does has his phone off"dadsaid. "I WANTJAZZ NOW!"i screamed as a contraction came. "ali lay on your side"dad on me side and i fel tthe needle go in then everything went numb."thank god. i love you daddy!" i explained. " i know baby girl but your going to have to start pushing"dad siad "ok" i said and started to push.

(3 pushes later)

"ok ali bbay A is out,a couple more pushes and baby B is out" dad siad as japer walked in.

"FINALLY YOU IDIOT!HOW COULD YOU MISS THE BIRTH OF ON OF ARE KIDS!i screamed at him on the top of my lungs.I'm sure esme could hear it from her cottage a mile away. "sorry babe" jazz said as he kissed my forehead and took moms place on holding my hand. "ali while you were yelling the babies head came out and you have oine big push and it will be over bbay girl" dad said calmly.I grabbed jazzs hand and pushed. A faint cry fille the room. "ok baby B is out"dad said. " love we need to name them" jazz said. "Ivy marie and Sophia lynn" i signed. "There perfect love" jasper said as he handed me sophia and he had ivy."umm ali i just foiund out the pregnanct changed you into 15% vampire so you wont age but you can still get hurt so becareful you too" dad said with a smile.


	9. chapter 7 storm!

(4 years later;now living in forks again)

(sidenote:esme and alice can see the future,esmes is more precise, also alice has long hair)

Jaslin is five but we say shes six cuz she looks like a six year old twins are now four twinsThe went on a vacation with esme and her husband seth. yes i mean seth clearwater,he imprinted on her and she said it was love at first ,jazz and the rest of the family except dad and jaslin are going hunting for a week in south africa. "ok jaslin be good for grandpa" i siad as i kissed her cheeck. "ok mommy i will!" she said as she hugged me and kissed jasper and ran upstairs to playthe family and i left.

(carlisles pov)

The family left so i went to my office and logged on to my laptop. I saw there was a huge storm coming . MY cell phone went off.I looked at the caller I.D it was esme "Yes esme?" i signed into the phone. "The storms going to be horrible right now i see a tornado coming in at nine thirty, An hour after jaslin goes to bed, fifteen minutes after the lights will go out, i see that we cant come home for anthor month, so you have to go shopping" esme said in less then thirty seconds. "ok dear see you in a month" i siad as i hung up."jaslin we need to go shopping" i said "ok grandpa" jaslin said and ran down the stairs to my office.

(1 hour later)

That was hectic! When we got home i quickly made jaslin some dinner then i quickly gave her a bath and then put her to bed. I went downstairs and got some candles and i made a safety spot. I heard the lights flicker. As esme predicted the lights went off. I quickly walked upstairs, it was raining and pouring, hopefully the niose wont wake jaslin up. My office was so dark i ran straight into my desk and fell over it onto the chair head first. OFcourse the wind deiceied to pickup and jaslin screamed in fear. I flinted to her room and to her side. "grandpa" she signed as she snuggled into my chest. "shh. its ok baby girl" i said as i picked her up with her blanket and her stuffed animals she always slept with, without them she couldnt sleep. The tornado sirens went off, jaslin screamed. "shh baby girl its just the siren telling us to go to the basement cuz of how rough the storm is" I told her soothingly as i flinted to the basement.I sat down wiht he ron my startedto get tired so I layed her downon the airmatress. "go back to sleep jaslin"i murrmured softly in her fell asleep and of course my phone had to ring at that exact moment! "hello?" i asked into the phone. "hey daddy, hows jaslin?" ali asked worridly "Fine now, she was scarred but i got her calmed down" i explained "thank god" ali signed relived. "ali we'll be f..." i got caught off when a beam from the attic feel. I quickly caught it before it hit jaslin.I picked up my phone "Ali? Are you still there?" i asked. "yes what happened?" she asked in panic "a beam from the garage fell but i caught it before it hit her" i quickly explained "I'm coming home!" alice said "ali you cant we're in the middle of a storm!" i explained." i dont care i'm coming home" she screeched and hung up.I looked over to where jaslin was. She wasnt there. I quickly got up and started to look for her. Her scent lead upstairs. I flinted upstairs to hear a scream, i quickly ran to the bathroom. There lay Jaslin covered in blood.I flinted upstairs to get my medical supplies and ran them to the basement and back upstairs to get more stuff. I heard a faint thump and a crack. "grandpa!" Jaslin cried out in pain. I quickly grabbed the supplies i would need. I ran downstairs to jaslin. Her leg was broke.I quickly picked her up and ran downstairs and turned on the generator and got some i fixed her leg and then i examined her cuts there was one that would need stitches. It was a huge gash thats was a half inch deep and four inches in length. "honey your going to need stitches" i softly whispered in her ear. She just nodded. I quickly numbed the area and started to stitch her up. During thats process aliceran in with a huge gash on her head by the smell of it."MOMMY!"jaslin screamed "honey be still for grandpa"alice told her gently as she started to sway. She quickly sat downand layed down on the air matress. "ok jaslin honey i'm down" i said as i let her out of my grasp. "ali come here" i said as i turned towards her. "fine" alice said and got up and sat in my lap. I moved her hair to see a gash that went from her ear to her hairline in the middle of her forehead.I quickly numbed the area and started to stitch her up..Alice started to wince. "ali can you feel what i'm doing" i asked concern. "yes" she cried as she clutched on to my shirt. "Oh baby you should of told me sooner" i replied as i pulle dout some more numbing stuff. I quickly injected her and went back to i was done i pulled her into a hug "its ok baby" i whispered sothingly into her was asleep on the fell alseep in my arms.I quickly got up and layed down with her on the air matress.I must of fell asleep cuz when i woke it was day but still storming. I went to get up but ali tightened her grip on me. Great i was stuck wiht ali sleeping on me. About two hours later alice got up. "morning baby" i said. "morning daddy" she said bewteen yawns"well jaslin is still sleeping so i was thinking about making breakfeast for you two while you guys stay down here"I explained " o god knowing you, you'll burn the food!"alice explained. "hey yesterday i made jaslin dinner and didnt burn it" I defended myself. "fine but i told you" she said in a mocking voice. I ran upstairs to the kitchen.I quickly startedbreakfeast. But fifteen minuteslater the bacon was smoking.

(alices pov)

I sat downstairs with jaslin for about fifteen then i smelt smoke. I quickly dashed up the stairas into the kitchen. Dad was waving a towel over the bacon."DAD! Dont the.."I got cut off when the towel caught on fire. I quickly grabbed the fire estinquisher. After i finished dad was covered in foam. " u should go take a shower dad, i'll make breakfeast" i signed holding back a laugh. Dad left the room. I got out morebacon,sausage,eggs,milk,biscuits,chicken and a bunch of other stuff. After i finished making breakfeast the counters were full of food.

List of food ali made

biscuits and gravy

scrambled,fried,poaches and hard boiled eggs

bancon,sausuage

pancakes

country friend chicken

steak

friut salad

Drinks: orange,apple,grape, and blended juice,milk, and choclate shakes

Jaslin came ot see what smeelt good. If her eyes could of fallen out they would have."come here baby girl"i said as i got plates quickly got are plates and sat walke din "holy crow!"when he saw all the food. "can you put it away for me daddy?" i asked sweetly."sure" he grumbled a finished and we just sataround the house.

(3 days later)

The storm finally ended with alot of damanged to the house !


End file.
